


The Forbidden Love | Dramione FanFiction

by theEEKstoryteller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theEEKstoryteller/pseuds/theEEKstoryteller
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have entered their 6th year of Hogwarts, and are now part of a new tutoring and mentoring programme that Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall have introduced this year.Hermione feels pressured to continue to be the smartest witch of her age and be a perfect role model as a perfect and a mentor.Draco feels pressured as he has been given an unforgiving task to uphold, and follow his parent's roles for him, and wonders why Dumbledore still trusts him in having a role as a prefect and made him partner up with Hermione to be tutored by her.When the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess' worlds collide, will the outcome be hatred or love?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7
Collections: Harry Potter, Harry Potter Fic





	1. CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE

The Summer Before The Start Of 6th Year

Hermione was in her living room; surrounded by her Hogwarts textbooks. She could not think of anything else better than reading to distract herself from everything that had happened before the summer had started. Reading 'Hogwarts: A History', she curled up on the sofa opposite her parents. The nostalgia of looking through the moving images depicting all the corners of her school made her feel at ease.

Her fifth year at Hogwarts ended a week ago, finishing with a battle against the newly-risen Voldemort and his Death Eaters. After Harry and Dumbledore had fought off Voldemort, the whole world seemed to change for the worst.

Even Hermione's parents, as Muggles, knew something unwanted was stirring. They, knowing something was disrupting the wizarding world, did not want her to go back to Hogwarts for her 6th year. Somehow, Hermione had persuaded against the idea, saying it would be safer for the whole family for Hermione to go back to Hogwarts.

Hermione worried for Harry. His scar was paining him more and more, since the middle of the last year. She had not heard from him since the Ministry of Magic attack. She had only seen his face covered on the Daily Prophet every day since, with articles finally acknowledging the return of Voldemort. 

This would have never happened if the Ministry had only believed Harry last year after Voldemort had risen again, and shortly after killed Cedric.

Hermione looked up to see her parents looking worriedly at her. "Is everything alright, Hermione?" Jean Granger asked. "You seem very distant."

"We both know," John Granger said as he turned to his wife and then back to Hermione. "that you are worried about your friends and your wizarding world, but you are here with us now, and we want to spend time with you."

"I'm sorry mum, dad." Hermione apologised. "I think it's partly what happened last week, and when I am going to find out my OWL results, that is making be distracted."

Jean Granger got up and gave her a hug. "You don't need to worry about your results. Why would they call you 'the smartest witch of your age', if you weren't capable enough to get excellent OWLs?"

Jean Granger walked in the direction of the kitchen, to prepare lunch, as Hermione got up and made her way into the garden. She sat down on her favourite deck chair and gazed up into the sea-blue sky, filled with fluffy, perfect-white clouds. A light breeze made her brown curly hair wave and the grass dance in the wind. Six birds flew high above her, in perfect formation, making Hermione reminisce about the time when Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville and her, combined their skills to try and overcome the Death Eaters. Though their teamwork had paid off, they had lost an important person that night. Sirius Black.

One bird fell out of formation; Hermione imagined the bird as Harry Potter, dropping to his knees crying out for Sirius Black to come back after Bellatrix Lestrange had killed him. As Harry had run after Bellatrix, Hermione had fallen and trembled in the arms of Ron Weasley as the Death Eaters disappeared to follow Voldemort.

"Hermione!" Jean called out of the kitchen window. "An owl is here for you."

"Coming! It's not my OWL's is it?" Hermione called back, as she leapt up from her deck chair.

"No, I don't think so. It's the Weasley's owl I think!" Jean Granger replied.

With much speed and force, very unusual for Hermione, she ran into the kitchen to see Errol, the Weasley's family post owl, with a letter in his beak.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" her mother exclaimed sternly. "Calm yourself down!" Hermione apologised calmly rubbing Errol on his back, and took the letter from his beak.

Dear Hermione,

Wait, that sounds so weird. Why did I ever write "Dear"? I can't be bothered to cross it out. Sorry. Anyway, Mum asked if you wanted to come to ours for the rest of the summer? She thought that after the Ministry attack that you would want to be around us. No offence to your parents being muggles, but they don't understand properly what happened to us. We can help and talk to you, the same as you to us. Obviously we don't have to talk if you don't feel like it either. But Mum thought it would be nice to have people around you that do know what you are going through.

Dad said he would pick you up from your house, if you are coming, in two days. Mum thinks he is stupid after deciding to drive to you instead of her. He has only recently recovered from his snake attack. Merlin, it was horrible to see him in such a horrible state at St. Mungo's. Anyway, Mum will be cooking Sunday lunch, so Dad would pick you up at 8 the night before.

Whether you do come or not, I hope you have a good summer. But I hope you do come to ours.

Ron.

Hermione smiled. "What does it say?" Jean asked.

"Ron asked if I wanted to stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Can I go?"

"Honey, you find out your OWL results this summer, and I want to be there when you find out your achievements." Jean explained, kindly. "Plus your father and I hardly ever see you as you are away at school, and it would be nice to spend some time with you!"

Hermione's face dropped, sadly. "Don't worry Mum. It's ok, I'll go and write a letter to Ron that I can't come now."

Hermione began to walk away when her mother sighed. "Darling, don't worry about us. You can go to the Weasley's house instead of staying here with us."

Hermione gave her mother a huge hug. "Thank you, Mum. I promise that I'll send you my OWL results, as soon as I can!"

She walked out of the kitchen and climbed the stairs to reach the second floor of the house to get to her bedroom. Errol flew up after her and perched on her shoulder while she wrote a letter back to Ron.

Dear Ron,

I would love to come to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. It would be nice to talk about some of the stuff that has happened. I would like to tell my parents, but that might be a bad idea as they could be at risk if Voldemort ever tried to get to us through hurting my parents.

However, I'll see you in two days. Tell your mum that I said thank you, and tell Ginny that I'll send her letter.

See you soon,

Hermione x

After a heartening lunch, and writing a quick letter to Ginny, Hermione began packing her trunks with all the essentials needed for the rest of the holidays and the new school year. She was excited to be starting her NEWTs when everyone got back to Hogwarts, however, Hermione was worried if this year would be the same as her previous years at school. The excitement would be replaced with worry. She guessed that there would be more restriction of movements of students for their safety and security. But Hermione decided that she would not think about the downsides just yet. She was going to the Burrow in two days, and that was all that mattered for now.

Those two days flew by easily filled with studying for the new year and not too much contemplating the impact of Voldemort's return was on the wizarding world. Meanwhile, outside the busy streets of London, Ron and Arthur Weasley were making their way to the Granger's home.

"That's the wrong turn again Dad." moaned Ron, annoyed at his father.

"Sorry," apologised Arthur. "I don't know these roads well. Plus, I can't fly from now on as we need enough invisibility fuel to get us back home. Now, do I turn right or left here...or is it straight...?"

"Bloody hell, Dad. We are twenty minutes away from Hermione's house, and at this rate, we are going to get there in two hours if you don't hurry up and read the directions properly."

Finally, with much huffing and annoyance from Ron, the father and son combo made their way through the winding roads and backstreets to reach Hermione's doorstep, just before 8 pm.

Already packed and ready to go, Hermione greeted them and introduced Ron and Arthur to her parents.

"Hello dear, we have heard a lot about you." Jean said, shaking Ron's hand. "Thank you for letting Hermione stay at your home, Mr Weasley. We have noticed that she has been very distracted over these past three weeks after returning home. Hopefully being with you and your family will cheer her up a bit."

Hermione blushed. Her father shook Arthur's hand. "What do you do?" Mr Weasley asked, inquisitively.

"I'm a dentist. Hermione's mother and I both are." John Granger explained. "We look at how healthy people's teeth are."

"And this is a normal profession? We do not have dentists in the wizarding world. We can just fix them ourselves." Arthur chuckled.

"I guess so?" John smiled, puzzled by Arthur's questions. "People study for a long time to become a dentist. Same with doctors who work in hospitals."

Sensing the awkwardness, Jean Granger asked if Ron and Arthur wanted a cup of tea, seeing as though she had a fresh batch of Earl Grey tea in the kettle. "Sorry, we can't stay." Arthur apologised. "Molly, Ron's mother, demanded we should all be back at 9 o'clock sharp. You would not want to see her angry. It is all hell on earth if someone is not back on time."

Ron and Arthur shuddered. The Grangers laughed and hugged their daughter goodbye. Once again, Hermione promised to notify her parents of her OWL results as soon as she got them. She also thanked her mum again for allowing her to stay with the Weasley's. She knew that her parents, especially her mum, did miss her while she was away.

With a quick wave from her parents and the close of the front door, Hermione could not help but smile as she got into the Weasley's car and began to enter into the world where she felt she truly belonged.

Fifty minutes later, the Burrow came into view out of the windows of the Ford Angelica, flying high through the clouds. After a rough descent and landing, the trio was attacked with hugs from Molly. "How is your summer going, dear?" Molly asked Hermione.

"Even more fantastic now I'm here!" Hermione replied with a huge smile. "I have missed the Burrow!"

"Such a sweet girl." Molly cooed as she pulled Hermione in for another hug.

"C'mon Mum." Ron interrupted. "You're squeezing the life out of her. She probably wants to get to bed." Molly let go of Hermione. "Off you go then. Hermione, go and unpack. Your stuff is in Ron's room."

"Thank you, Molly." Hermione said, kindly. As Hermione and Ron went to leave the kitchen, she called them back. "I know you'll probably be disappointed to hear this, but I don't think Harry will be joining us this summer."

"What?" Hermione and Ron gasped, in unison.

"Dumbledore notified the Order that Harry and him are off on business. He did not say how long it will take either. You know Dumbledore, he doesn't put any restraints on what he needs to achieve. And before you ask, I do not know what this business is." Hermione and Ron climbed the stairs of the Burrow sullenly, knowing the summer wouldn't be the same without Harry.

Ginny came out of her bedroom as Hermione and Ron passed it. Ginny leapt at Hermione and gave her a huge cuddle. "I've missed you so much! How are you? How have you been?"

"I've been alright, thanks." Hermione was interrupted by Ron. "We are going to my room to talk to Ginny. You are not invited." Ron started pushing Hermione's back so she went up the stairs to the top of the house where Ron's bedroom was. "I will talk to you tomorrow morning Ginny. Goodnight!" Hermione called.

A bed had been set up for Hermione in Ron's room with all her luggage upon it. Crookshanks had been let out of his cage, having the delight of scratching Ron's ankles. He tried to push the cat away multiple times, but Crookshanks always crawled back. The pair sat on their beds, not knowing what to talk about.

"Are you alright after what happened at the Ministry?" Ron asked. "I remember you said in your letter that you wish you could talk to your parents about stuff..."

"In all honesty, I think I am okay. I do get some flashbacks sometimes, but not anything to be concerned about. I do want to keep my parents informed about what has happened to us. But, I am worried about their safety. Voldemort could use what they know to get us to do what he wants. Family is important to both of us, and also Harry."

"Yeah, that makes complete sense. It is hard for my family too. We know that the Ministry is corrupt in some areas, and we don't know which areas Percy is influenced by. We all know he doesn't come home much, but we still have to be careful."

"I'm just so worried about Harry. He has got so much media attention for the past few weeks. I wish the Ministry had just believed him after what happened at the Triwizard tournament. Plus, he has to deal with the loss of Sirius. I could never imagine losing my parents, let alone the only person I could call a family member."

Hermione now had tears in her eyes; Ron sat down next to her, and awkwardly patted her shoulder. 

"It's alright." Ron reassured. "Harry always gets through things. Like Cedric unfortunately dying, and um... always wanting to avenge everyone for what Voldemort has caused. He will be fine."

"But Harry's lost the one person who was his closest family member. And the only family that he has as I said before. Meeting Sirius was a big deal for him. Harry had found an adult that he could actually talk to and confide in, and now he's gone...". Hermione sniffed, sadly. "...a whole chunk of happiness in his life has been ripped away. You saw how devastated he was when Sirius went through the archway. It was horrible to watch. It was like the whole world just fell apart at that moment for Harry."

"I know..." Ron stammered.

"...and how he chased after Bellatrix to avenge Sirius." Hermione cried, making herself angry with herself. "I'm working myself into such a state. Sorry, Ron, I'm going to go to bed. I feel really tired all of a sudden."

Hermione changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed. As she closed her eyes, she began to dream. She was back in the Ministry of Magic, watching Bellatrix shout "AVADA KEDAVRA!". She saw Harry looking confused, and then distraught. Her heart yearned for this just to be a dream, just a horrible dream conjured up from everything that had happened to her. But she knew that it wasn't.

She began to cry and was awakened by Ron's snoring. The sheets around her suddenly felt suffocating so she kicked them off. Ron arose from hearing Hermione cry. He got up and climbed into her bed next to her. She lay on his chest and felt much better. Ron's arms around her made her feel surprisingly secure like nothing could ever affect or hurt her while she was in them. Hermione definitely thought that she could get used to this. Although she did feel guilty about feeling a little bit happy, while Harry was out somewhere probably mourning Sirius.

"Goodnight Ron." Hermione whispered, snuggling into his chest.

"Goodnight Hermione. Sleep well." Ron whispered back, holding Hermione closer.


	2. CHAPTER 2

It was nearly 10 o'clock in the morning, and the Hermione was relaxing under the sun, with a light breeze blowing towards her. Seated by a pool of water, she could see how the sun rays seemed to bounce off the surface of the water, leaving a small, glimmering sparkle in its absence. She remembered last night and about how safe she felt with Ron lying next to her. It was unlike him to be so affectionate. Hermione had never thought about seeing Ron as seeing someone that she would have a crush on, or even eventually end up dating. But after last night with Ron beside her, whenever she thought about him a smile crept up on her face and her heart seemed to beat faster. Her day-dreaming was quickly interrupted by a soft pattering of a pair of feet, walking along the unwatered, dry grass. Ginny sat next to her and gazed into the pool as well.

"Hey," Hermione said, turning to look at Ginny. "Nice to see you again!" Ginny replied, jokingly. "Ron really pushed you up the stairs last night which meant we could not have a proper talk and catch up. I would have come upstairs to Ron's room but I didn't want to interrupt you two."

"Yes, I'm sorry. He just wanted to make sure I was okay after everything before the summer. We had a bit of a chat, but I got upset so I went to sleep quite quickly."

"How are you doing? And I mean truthfully."

"I am doing alright! Feeling a bit better now I am here, and around you and Ron."

Ginny smiled at Hermione. She sighed, sadly. "What do you think Harry is doing right now? Mum told me that he might not be coming to stay with us this summer. I wish he was. I just wish everything would settle for him. For him just to be happy."

Hermione thought for a moment, "It has got to be something to do with Hogwarts or to do with defeating Voldemort. Dumbledore would not have asked Harry to come with him otherwise. "

"That's what I thought too." Ginny agreed. "I think we all care about him too much. We worry about him all the time. I bet he doesn't even realise it. Maybe that is a good thing, otherwise, he would be complaining at us about it all the time."

"We all care over-excessively about the people we love." Hermione reassured Ginny. "Love makes us act in weird ways, but all that does is show that we care."

All of a sudden two figures apparated next to them. Both of the girls shrieked in surprise. One figure landed badly which resulted in them falling into the pool of water. Fred Weasley laughed, standing next to Hermione. "George! You're so stupid! How could you land in the water?"

"Help me out please!" George Weasley wined. "Excuse you! You know how I fell into it. You pushed me, so I lost balance just as we started apparating. You knew I would end up in the water. Now it is pay-back time!"

As Fred held his hand out, before he could realise what George was about to do, he was submerged in the pool of water too. Hermione and Ginny were now laughing, distracted from discussing Harry. The twins' stupidity was too comical to ignore.

"You are a pair of idiots, you know that, right?" Ginny joked. "You are right on that one!" Fred and George replied.

The two climbed out of the pool and shook themselves to get rid of some of the water. "We are going to go and give mum a huge hug. Just for some fun. I mean you two might never see us again, but at least we went out on a good prank!" George informed the girls chuckling. The girls couldn't stop laughing as the twins apparated away.

Only a few seconds later, the pair could hear Mrs Weasley's screams as she got hugged by two very wet figures. "I am going to hex both of you until you are not able to pull any pranks on me anymore!" Molly screeched.

"Your brothers are hilarious!" cried Hermione. "I wish I had siblings like that. I just wish I had siblings altogether. I have never asked my parents why they didn't have any more children after me."

"I know! They always make people laugh or smile when they really need it. They can bring happiness to any situation, even if it as simple as putting a smile on someone's face. They bounce off each other so much. I don't think one would survive without the other."

The girls sat in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Aren't you excited to find out your OWL results? I can't wait to find out my results next year. Mum has already got me studying. I feel like he is trying to turn me into a younger version of you!" Ginny questioned. "A little, I guess." Hermione pondered. "Mostly nervous though! Finding out exam results always makes me stress."

"Wow, Hermione! You are the smartest witch of our age; none of your OWL grades are going to be terrible! You are going to get the top grades in the year. I will even bet on that!"

"That's just it though!" Hermione confessed. "I am called the smartest witch of our age, and I feel like I have to live up to that role. I think I push myself too much, but when I see my grades, I know it was all worth it." Ginny gave her friend a hug. "Hermione, you have nothing to worry about!"

"Ginny! Hermione!" Ron called from the doorstep. "Mum wants you to help me in the kitchen."

"More like, you need help in the kitchen because you are too lazy to do it yourself." Ginny muttered. The girls chuckled at their private joke. They walked into the kitchen and were greeted by Molly. "Hello, girls!" Molly said. "Nice of you to help Ron without being asked! I was my boys would do that!"

"See!" Ginny wined to Hermione. They joined Ron in the kitchen by laying the table and making room for an extra two people: Hermione and Tonks.

As the three of them were joking around more than helping, Molly Weasley excused them. They decided, with Hermione being dragged into it by Ron, to help Fred and George finish creating the tricks and treats that are included in the Skiving Snack boxes which were to be sold at their store in Diagon Alley. Even though Hermione did not agree with what Fred and George were creating, plus it was going against Prefect protocol, she still helped, as she was the best potion maker there. The twins did keep on reminding her that they weren't enrolled at Hogwarts anymore, so the usage of the boxes at school wasn't really their fault directly.

"C'mon Hermione!" Ron moaned. "It's a bit of harmless fun." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and carried on with the task the twins had asked her to do.

Nearing midday, Nymphorada Tonks arrived at the Burrow. Looking down-trodden and a little ill, Tonks was welcomed into the house by Hermione and Ginny. On entering the kitchen, Molly stopped what she was doing, took Tonks in her arms and gave her a warm, motherly hug. Guessing their presence wasn't needed, Hermione and Ginny silently slipped out of the kitchen, into the living room.

"I wonder why Tonks is looking so sad? She looks so upset. I hope your mum can make her feel better." Hermione wondered. "I think it has something to do with Lupin. There is some rumour within the Order that they are having some relationship troubles. I hope that they can work it out between them. They are literally the perfect pair." Ginny responded. "Yes probably, plus the death of Sirius must have got to her because he is her cousin after all." Hermione added. When walking up the stairs, the girls were joined by Ron. Discussing Harry and about school, the trio burned off around twenty minutes till they were due down for Sunday lunch.

Entering the kitchen was like entering food heaven; aromas of spices, herbs and sauces filled the air. A massive chicken and duck were at the centre of the table. The meat was surrounded by bowls of fresh, homegrown carrots, potatoes and green beans. A gravy boat glided around the table, ready to be smothered on a piece of delicious meat.

Arthur Weasley and Bill Weasley sat at either end of the table; closest to Arthur sat Molly, opposite her sat Tonks, then Fred opposite George, Hermione opposite Ron, and Charlie opposite Ginny. Even without Percy, the Weasley family looked complete.

Everyone was bursting to dig in, and once Molly said, "Begin!" plates floated around the table, forks and knives picked up and cut food for themselves, spoons poured sauces on the feast, before delivering itself back to its happy owner. Although Hermione loved her parents home-cooking, they could not beat Molly's.

"Mum dish ish delishious!" Fred bellowed with his mouth full. "Eat with your mouth closed, and speak with no food in your mouth!" Molly snapped half-sternly, half-pleased.

Over lunch, everyone, except for the quiet ghost-like Tonks sitting silently at the table, discussed Ron and Hermione's upcoming OWL results. "Hermione, you out of all people shouldn't be worried about your results." Charlie encouraged. "Exactly." Ginny agreed. "That's what I told her."

"Well, Ronald may need to be worried. Let's just say that Ron is not as academically gifted as Hermione." George grinned. The twins laughed uncontrollably, while Molly told them off. "Both Hermione and Ron shouldn't be worried about their results. I hope that they both tried their best, and if they are disappointed in the grades that they receive then that is their own fault." Molly said.

"Wise words!" Arthur added. "Now Bill, when's Fleur coming? I remember you saying that you want her to get to know the family." Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes at the thought of the half-Veela, fiancée of Bill, coming to stay for the rest of the summer. "Ginny!" Molly glared. "What's wrong with the girl?"

"Nothing apart from being stuck-up, annoying and a nuisance." Ginny complained, clearly annoyed. "Just because Fleur's not the female version of Harry, doesn't mean she's not good enough for Bill to get married to." Ron said with a chuckle.

Ginny's face went red and she glared at Ron. With a loud scrape of her chair, Ginny excused herself from the table with tears falling onto her cheeks and ran upstairs to her room. "Ron, that wasn't very nice." Bill said. "Thank you Bill." Arthur agreed. "Don't embarrass your sister like that again."

"But just because..." Ron started. "No buts, Ronald." Molly finished. "Don't do that again." Ron rolled his eyes and whispered across the table about Ginny and Harry to Hermione. "Ron, we can speak about this after lunch." Hermione said sternly, stopping the continuation of the conversation as quick as she could.

When the whole table had finished their lunch, Molly excused everyone from the table, hinting that she wanted to speak to Tonks alone.

Hours passed as Fred and George, and Ginny and Ron played Quidditch in the back yard. Due to her lack of control over a broom, Hermione decided to decline a game and instead read up on Hogwarts: A History. At six o'clock, two hours after the Quidditch match had stopped, Ron was in his bedroom with Hermione, still dripping with sweat.

"This is utterly horrible Ron!" Hermione gagged. "The smell makes sure I can't breathe, and you look and smell like you haven't washed in weeks."

"I haven't." said Ron. "What?" Hermione spluttered. "Just joking!" Ron laughed, with a wink. "I'll go and change, as you want me to so badly."

After a while, Hermione and Ron grabbed some sandwiches from the kitchen and ate them in their bedroom. Discussing Harry and Ginny was Ron's main priority.

"So what's happening with Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked. "Both of them are so confusing when it comes to their relationship."

"I don't know. Harry had his first kiss with Cho last year, but they never got together, and nothing, of what I know, happened between him and Ginny yet."

"But we all know Ginny likes Harry. The fact is that we don't know what Harry feels like towards her."

"Yes, they do have their moments, but nothing seems to happen from it." Hermione said.

"True." Ron agreed. "But, I just don't want anyone to mess around with my sister. I'm just protective like that."

"Of course, that's a natural reaction towards a younger sibling. But there's no way that you can stop Ginny having relationships. She is her own young woman and she can choose who to date, without your input in the matter. Maybe neither of them are ready for a full-time relationship?" Hermione suggested.

Hermione and Ron had been in their beds for a while, to distracted to go to sleep, when they heard footsteps approaching their room. Thinking it was Molly, they stayed silent, until Hermione heard a different voice. "Hermione? Ron? Are you awake?" asked the familiar voice.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, a little too loudly. "Shush, you'll wake Mum up!" Ron said. "Don't worry!" Harry reassured. "She's awake anyway. I was just speaking to her!"

"Harry I'm so glad you're here! I have missed you so much." Hermione whispered ecstatically as she got up to hug Harry. "When did you get here? Molly said that you might not have come this summer because you were away with Dumbeldore."

"About thirty minutes ago." Harry told Hermione and Ron while giving Ron a hug too. "Dumbledore dropped me off, and at the same time, Tonks left, in a hurry. I didn't think I was coming to stay either. Dumbledore never specified how long our task was going to take."

"I wonder why?" Hermione said. "So, how was the trip with Dumbledore?"

"It was alright." Harry told them. "Just recruited a new Potions teacher. Nothing special at all. Except for the fact that he knew my mum..."

"Oh..." Ron said, confused. "I thought it would be a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, seeing as Umbridge left. Oh merlin, that might mean that Snape is finally going to the DADA teacher."

The trio all grimaced at the thought of Snape being their DADA teacher. Ron set up a bed for Harry and they laid in their separate beds awkwardly. "Excited for the OWL results?" Harry asked, breaking the silence. "Harry," Ron said sincerely. "Don't talk about the OWL results while Hermione's around. She seems so worried about them, even though she shouldn't be. I should be worried, 'cause I didn't study hard enough."

The boys looked at Hermione, but she already had her eyes closed. It was a good idea that they didn't disturb her, as she didn't want to talk anyway. A tiny bit of resentment had grown in Hermione towards Harry. If he hadn't come to stay at the Burrow, Ron might have slept in her bed again and she could have been cuddled all night. For Merlin's sake, why am I even thinking like this? I don't like Ron. He is my best friend. Along with Harry. But why am I thinking about him now?


	3. CHAPTER 3

Ginny barged into the trio's bedroom angrily. "The witch is here!" Ginny

"Who?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes and pushing the duvet off of himself.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny blushed with surprise. "I didn't know you had arrived."

"Yes, just last night actually. Molly didn't want to wake you as it was quite late."

Ron smirked, as Harry and Ginny looked at each other embarrassed.

"To answer your question Harry, Ginny means Fleur." Hermione said.

"She is so full of herself!" Ginny groaned. "Taking over this family like a hail storm, forcing her way into every nook and cranny of each of our lives."

"I don't know," Harry pondered. "She seems quite nice."

"That's because you were kissed by Fleur for saving her sister, Gabrielle." Ron mentioned. "Plus, you haven't seen her act around us."

"Why is Fleur even-?"

Before Harry could finish, the bedroom burst open again. In the doorway stood a woman, tall, with lavishing, long blonde hair.

"'Arry," she said in her French accent. "Eet 'az been too long!"

"Ah Fleur!" Harry said, surprised. "Good to see you again."

Fleur Delacour walked over to Harry with a breakfast tray, placed it down on his bed, and gave him a kiss on both cheeks. "My seester, Gabrielle, never stops talking about 'Arry Potter. She will be glad to zee you again."

"Is she here too?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"You know, because of next summer?" Fleur said, slightly misunderstanding.

Fleur looked at Mrs Weasley worriedly. "We haven't told him yet." Mrs Weasley stated.

"Bill and I are going to be married!"

"Oh," Harry gasped, as he looked at the other three females in the room that didn't look too happy about the news. "Well- congratulations."

"I am zo pleased!" Fleur exclaimed, elated. "I 'ope you enjoy your breakfast 'Arry."

Fleur swept out of the room gracefully, closing the door behind her. Five minutes later, not wanting to have a chat with Fleur, Molly left the room.

"Fleur's annoying!" Ginny told the trio. "I'd like to have Tonks as my sister-in-law. At least she's funny."

"Yeah, everyone loves Tonks!" Harry agreed. "Mum keeps on inviting Tonks 'round so that Bill could fall in love with her, but he's not budging!" Ron explained laughing.

"I overheard Tonks and Mum talking yesterday." admitted Ginny. "Thinks believes she is responsible for Sirius' death."

Hermione noticed that Harry had turned pale. "Oh..." Ginny realised.

"Carry on, Ginny." Harry told her. "Don't worry about me."

"She thinks it was her fault as she was battling Bellatrix, who got away and killed Sirius. She believes it was her fault as if she hadn't let Bellatrix get away, Sirius wouldn't be dead."

"I feel so bad for her." Hermione commented, sadly.

"Same," Harry added, uncertainly. "I've lost Sirius now, so I should stop hoping that he will come back but-"

"Harry you don't-" Hermione interrupted, worried about Harry.

"Yes, I do!" Harry insisted. "But, it wasn't Tonks fault, it wasn't my fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. It was his time to leave, and he died fighting in a battle."

Harry's eyes welled up with tears, but he brushed them away before they fell.

"And-" Ginny said, breaking the silence. "She is having trouble with her metamorphosing."

"I feel like she's having a bad time, just because she is blaming herself." Ron said. "I don't know." Ginny pondered. "Anyway, I'll leave you guys to catch up."

She walked out of the bedroom, closing the door softly behind her.

"I'm going to have private lessons with Dumbledore." muttered Harry, breaking the unnatural silence.

"Harry, that's so exciting!" Hermione said. "What is he going to teach you?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Harry snapped.

"Calm down mate." Ron said. "Hermione hasn't done anything wrong by asking that question."

"Sorry guys." Harry apologised. "I just haven't been right lately after the Ministry attack. I think it has really affected me."

"That is totally understandable, Harry." Hermione chipped in.

"It's alright mate." Ron said. "We forgive you."

"He never said what he was going to teach me, but he said it is important." Harry said.

"By the way Harry," Hermione began. "Did Dumbledore say when the OWL results are coming?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Today."

"TODAY?"

"Yeah."

"No, no, no! This can't be happening. It can't be today. I'm not prepared for this. What if it all goes wrong? And I don't get the grades I need to carry on to NEWT classes?" Hermione hyperventilated.

"Hermione, calm down." Ron pleaded. "Getting stressed about it is not the right way to deal with it. We all know that you failing will never happen."

Hermione sat back down in her bed and calmed her breathing. In the distance, the trio could hear owls screeching, and they rushed down to the kitchen. They looked out of the window and saw three black owls flying towards The Burrow.

Molly opened up the front door and three owls flew in with a letter in their beak. Hermione was trembling so much that Molly had to sit down and open the letter for her.

Hermione waited for Harry and Ron to open their results first. Finally, she turned away and opened up the parchment to reveal the grades she had dreaded.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades:   
Outstanding (O)   
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades:   
Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)

HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER HAS RECEIVED:

Arithmancy: O  
Astronomy: O  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
Charms: O  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: E  
Herbology: O  
History of Magic: O  
Muggle Studies: O  
Potions: O  
Study of Ancient Runes: O  
Transfiguration: O

Hermione gasped at her results, just what she wanted. She didn't mind the E, as Snape was notorious for being such a harsh marker. "What did you guys get?"

" Seven OWLs." Harry and Ron said at the same time, high-fiving each other.

"What did you get Hermione?" Ginny asked, reaching for the results parchment. Hermione pulled it away from her, but Ron snatched it from her too quickly for Hermione to pull it back.

"So..." Ron said, looking down the page. "Ten 'Outstanding' and one 'Exceeds Expectations'! Why do you look so glum, Hermione?"

"Are you not pleased with your results, dear?" Molly asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's not that. I am just really shocked in all honesty! I'm just going to head up to our room, and write a letter to my parents."

Dear Mum and Dad,

I've just received my OWL results. I can't believe my grades. Read this letter before looking at the parchment, even though I bet you won't! I could not have got my grades without you, and I am so grateful to have such wonderful parents. I am so sorry I am not there with you right now, but I love you so much. See you in the Christmas holiday,

Hermione xx

P.S. Now you can read the parchment.

Remus Lupin visited The Burrow that afternoon, turning the atmosphere quite glum and quiet.

"Have you heard what the Death Eaters are doing now?" asked Arthur.

Remus nodded but the rest said no. "Some of the shop owners in Diagonal Alley have been grabbed and taken, including Ollivander!" Arthur told everyone.

"Oh no, but everyone gets their wands from Ollivander's!" Hermione cried. "Who iz dis Ollivander?" Fleur said. "In France-"

"We don't care about France right now. France is not being affected as bad as the UK is at the moment with Death Eater attacks, so no one needs to hear about France." Ginny snapped, making Fleur look taken aback.

The school lists had arrived with the OWL results, which included book lists and letters from Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron got letters notifying that they would be continuing their posts as Prefects this year. Harry also got a surprise: he was made Quidditch Captain.

"Oh, how wonderful Harry!" Hermione said as she hugged him. "Now you can use the same bathroom as us, and you'll get to see us more."

"Now that we know what books and equipment you need for school, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, I think we ought to take a trip down to Diagon Alley on Saturday." Molly suggested.

"Great idea Mum." Ron said. "Then Harry, Hermione, Ginny and I can visit Fred and George's shop! All of us have not visited in a while."

"Oh yes," Hermione said. "I heard that the business is still running and bringing in money, even though most of the other shops have closed down. It is amazing that they are still open."

"It's a joke shop." Harry said. "I guess it is the only place where people can have a laugh and not worry about things. Just brings a bit of a smile to everyone's face, even if it is until they walk back out into Diagon Alley."

"Yes. That seems totally right." Ginny agreed, blushing slightly as Harry smiled at her. "What do you think you will buy?"

"I don't know." Hermione pondered. "Maybe a love potion." Hermione whispered so only Ginny could hear. Ginny winked at her.

"What about you boys?"

"Maybe a few Skiving Snack Boxes, just in case I need to get out of a lesson in a hurry! I never bought one last year, and the amount of times I needed one of them is too many to count on both of my hands!" Ron laughed.

"Don't be wasting your time joking around this year." Molly told Ron sternly. "You're a NEWT student now. Focus is key. Learn something from how Hermione works. I am still confused about how Hermione's diligence in her studies has not rubbed off on both you and Harry in the five years you have all known each other."

"I know, I know." Ron said, annoyed. "Harry and I do try our best. Hermione is just some super-witch studier who cannot be matched."

"I don't know how that has not happened either, Molly." Hermione laughed. "I feel like I have let them both down."

"Anything you want Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know yet." Harry said. "I'll see when I get there."

"Guys remember," Hermione added. "We still need to be careful and on guard at all times. We need to look out for each other."

"If any trouble happens, Ginny, you come with me, and Hermione, you go with Ron." Harry instructed. "We can all meet back at The Burrow and we will know if you are in trouble if either of us are not back in an hour."

Ginny blushed and looked at Hermione with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Sounds like a good plan mate." Ron agreed.

"Well, you all hop upstairs and chat." Molly told them. "Your father, Remus and I have a few things we need to discuss."

Hermione and the three others made their way outside into the garden to relax in the last few days before they had to return to school, with the sun setting over the Burrow.

"I heard that we can now take Apparition lessons if we want to." Hermione said. "Oh wait, not you Ginny. It is only available to 6th years. You'll be able to participate next year though!"

"Is it free?" Ron asked. "Unfortunately not. It is twelve Galleons. But that is for all the lessons."

"What in the Merlin?!" Ron said surprised. "That is so expensive. I wonder if Mum will give me the money for that."

"If she doesn't, I'll pay for you." Harry said.

"No mate, I could never have you do that."

"I really do insist. I have all this money that my parents have left me and I have nothing to spend it on. 12 Galleons to help my friend out is no problem at all."

Hermione sat with her back on the grass, gazing up into the sky as it turned shades of magenta, orange and yellow. With Harry and Ron at her sides and Ginny next to Harry, Hermione felt protected. She knew that they would not all be there to protect her all the time, and she the same, but as long as they had each other then that was all that she needed to feel safe.


	4. CHAPTER 4

The day before they all went back to Hogwarts, they left for Diagon Alley. It was rainy, dull and murky as Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Arthur and Molly climbed into a purple, prestigious Ministry of Magic car. Hermione wished this was a normal way of transportation, but she knew it was only for the security of Harry.

When the six had reached Charing Cross Road, outside the Leaky Cauldron, Rubeus Hagrid was waiting for then, getting strange stares from Muggles passing by.

"Hi, Hagrid." Hermione said, waving. "'Ello 'Ermione."

Hagrid led them through the Leaky Cauldron, out into the courtyard until they faced a brick wall. Hagrid touched a certain brick with his pink umbrella, making the wall open to form an archway into the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley.

Hermione instantly noticed the change in the long winding street. Colour, flare and excitement were extinct, and now most of the shops were boarded up, scared of a Death Eater visit.

"Oh, look what they've done to this place." tutted Molly. "How could they be so cruel?"

Arthur, glaring at the creepy-looking wizards sitting on the pebbled streets, said "Molly, you can't talk like that around here. You don't know who's watching."

"Sorry." Molly apologised. "Hermione, you wanted new dress robes right?"

"Yes, Molly." Hermione replied. "I think Harry, Ron and I all did."

The boys nodded at her comment and decided to head over to Madam Malkin's with Hagrid as their escort, while Arthur, Ginny and Molly went to Flourish and Blotts.

Leaving Hagrid at the entrance, the trio entered the shop only to hear a very familiar voice.

"Mother, I am not a child anymore, you do not need to follow me while I do my shopping!"

A teenage boy, the same year as Hermione, stood in the shop with his mother and Madam Malkin, who was fixing up some new robes for him. Pale, with defined features and short white-blonde hair, the boy was looking in the mirror, admiring himself in his new dark-green suit.

The trio looked at him for a moment, until he noticed someone had come into the shop.

"Look what the cat dragged in, Mother." Draco snapped. "Weasel, Potter and the mud-"

"No, no, no." Madam Malkin said, shaking her head before Draco could say any more, but it did seem like he was going to stop anyway. "We do not use that kind of terminology in here. Let's all calm down."

Draco glared at Harry. "Come on then, Potter. Are you not brave enough to stand up for yourself seeing as your god-father is not around anymore? Don't have anyone to back you up now?"

Harry and Ron drew their wands. Hermione, persistent to not cause a fight, pleaded them to put their wands away.

Narcissa Malfoy grinned, slyly. "Better listen to your Mudblood of a friend, otherwise things could get messy."

Draco looked over at his mother as she called Hermione a 'mudblood'. Hermione thought she saw some remorse on his face, but then it was replaced with his usual glare.

"Try me." Ron said, egging Narcissa on.

"Is that a threat, Weasley?" Draco said, with a dangerous twinkle in his eye. "It better not be, as I can make life hell for you."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, smugly. "Get a few of your Death Eater friends on us?"

Madam Malkin protested hesitantly. "Please, put your wands away. Don't say anything like that around here."

"Yes, I heard about your father, Malfoy. Being in Azkaban and all!" Harry continued, mockingly. "Why not have a go at me, or maybe you're too scared that you'll join him? I bet everyone at Hogwarts would enjoy seeing that tomorrow in the Daily Prophet!"

Draco leapt forward, but was restrained by his mother who said, "Don't worry, I'll finish him off quicker than Bella did to Sirius."

Harry who had kept his wand behind his back had brought it out again, higher now.

"Harry, no, please don't!" Hermione cried. "Think with your brain for once!"

Madam Malkin, probably hoping that once she got back to work this whole situation would die down, was now fixing up Draco's left sleeve when he yelped in pain.

He glanced at Hermione, who was staring at him. She felt as though their eyes held contact for a few minutes but it was more like one second. Draco then said to his mother, "I don't want these dress robes anymore."

"Alright dear." Narcissa said, coldly.

The pair strode out of the shop, leaving behind a gob-smacked Madam Malkin. Draco turned around and gave Harry and Ron a malicious glare, but then he looked at Hermione. He seemed to look at her differently. But before Hermione could actually acknowledge it, Draco's face resumed its ice-cold form.

After about half an hour of sorting out new robes, the trio headed back outside to Hagrid, looking worn-out and discouraged. Following a visit to the owl emporium to buy treats for Hedwig and Pigwedgion, the four met up with Arthur, Ginny and Molly, and made their way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

The shop was so packed full of customers that it was hard to get around without bumping into anyone. Skiving Snack-boxes were piled high up on the shelves, demonstrations were being carried out, and products were being bought so quickly that if you were not fast enough it would be out of stock before you even reached the shelf.

Hermione noticed the twins dressed in matching bright orange suits, standing on the stairs leading up to the second level, admiring their work. On noticing the groups arrival, Fred and George casually jogged down the stairs and greeted them.

"Fred! George!" Hermione exclaimed. "All of this is incredible!"

"Just for that comment, we'll give you anything for free." George responded, happily.

After shaking their father's hand and hugging their mum, the twins led Harry towards the back of the shop and out of sight.

Seeing Ginny heading up the stairs to the second level, Hermione decided to join her. Even more crowded than the floor below, the girls had to squeeze past a mass of girls and boys. Most of the girls were attracted to a bright, spell-binding shade of pink display, filled with small heart-shaped bottles.

Fred and George seemed to pop out of nowhere and were by Hermione and Ginny's side in a matter of milliseconds.

"Best love potions you'll get around." Fred explained.

"Do they really work?" Ginny questioned, suspiciously.

"Yep." George answered. "They work for up to 24 hours. But you don't need one, do you Ginny?"

Fred winked at George. "We've heard from our sources that our younger sister is dating Dean Thomas."

"Yes, that's correct." Ginny replied, cooly. "There he is, I better get going. Bye Hermione!"

Ginny waved to Hermione, as she clambered her way towards her boyfriend, who was standing a few meters away. Hermione reached for a love potion hesitantly. She felt confused about Ginny. She had not told her that Dean was her boyfriend, but at the same time, Ginny had a crush on Harry. That was puzzling for Hermione, who had never had a real crush on anyone.

"I don't think you need one of those, Hermione." Fred laughed. "Someone already has set their eyes on you."

Hermione looked in the direction of where Fred and George were staring, and saw a tall, muscular, painstakingly handsome (to some) male, gazing at her intently. His stare mesmerised Hermione, but also was a little creepy, as he produced a weird sort of smile as he did it.

"That's McLaggen." George grinned. "Cormac McLaggen."

"Never heard of him." Hermione said, looking away from the gazing boy.

"One year older than you, Keeper in Quidditch, always tries out every year, and normally gets it." George continued.

"Once Cormac sets his eyes on something he wants, he will stop at nothing until he gets it." Fred said, warningly.

Hermione looked taken aback. "What?"

"All we're saying," the twins said, cautiously. "Is just to be careful around him."

"Thanks for the warning." Hermione thanked the twins.

The twins apparated off, leaving Hermione feeling uncomfortable, as she could sense Cormac's eyes were burning into her back.

Hermione made her way back to the ground floor of the shop and met up with Harry and Ron. Noticing Draco Malfoy looking suspicious walking down Diagon Alley alone, the trio gazed out of the window to see where he went.

"Where's Mummy?" Ron wondered, grinning a little.

"Snuck away from her probably." Harry said.

Hermione held back from looking out of the window, bewildered as to why Draco was walking around himself.

Harry turned to see where Arthur, Hagrid and Molly were; Arthur was looking at a pack of Muggle playing cards, Hagrid was keeping guard outside, and Molly was being shown Pygmy Puffs by Ginny. Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak from his bag and slung it over himself.

"C'mon." Harry pestered. "Get under, I want to see what Malfoy is up to."

Ron ducked under, but Hermione was reluctant. "I don't know if it's a good idea...Malfoy could see us, Narcissa could also, and Molly would know that we're gone..."

"Stop being a goody-too-shoes for once," Ron moaned, pulling her under the cloak.

The trio headed out of the shop and continued in the direction of Draco. Nearing the dark side of Diagon Alley, they decided to be more careful about the direction in which they were going in. Spotting Draco up ahead, the trio quickened their pace.

Sliding into Knockturn Alley, Draco opened the door of Borgin and Burkes; a sinister and shifty-looking shop, with rather strange artefacts.

Standing outside one of the windows, Ron used the Extendable Ears that he had just bought, so the trio could all listen in on the conversation.

After listening for a while, Draco strolled out of the shop, looking confident.

"What was all that about?" asked Ron.

"I think that Malfoy needs something in Borgin and Burkes, and he has its twin, so he needs to reserve the one here." Harry explained.

"Way to use your family name to get what you want, eh?" Ron said, annoyed.

"Wait one moment." Hermione instructed.

She slid out from underneath the Invisibility Cloak and staggered into Borgin and Burkes.

"Good afternoon." Hermione said, cheerfully, regretting it at once.

Borgin said nothing.

"I am shopping for someone. Would you have any recommendations for a birthday present?" Hermione asked.

Still no reaction from Borgin.

"Okay, don't worry then." Hermione walked out disappointed, having discovered no new information.

"C'mon Hermione." Ron moaned. "That was not a good attempt!"

"Sorry Mr Know-It-All," Hermione apologised, sarcastically. "At least I tried while you just stood there helplessly."

The pair bickered all the way back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where they were harassed by Molly's questioning about where they were. The trio swore that they were in the backroom all of the time, and finally, Molly let them off.

The night before Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were due to depart for Hogwarts, they were all packing their things for the next school year.

Ginny was called to help Molly in the kitchen, so she left Hermione, Harry and Ron alone.

Hermione was using a spell to gather all her things into her school trunks, so she was ready and packed for the morning. Ron tried to do the spell as well, yet it ended up filling the whole room with smoke.

Later in the evening, Hermione was already beginning her studying by reading the first section of Advanced Rune Translation.

Hermione placed down the book on her lap and said, "Madam Malkin's was strange today. When she touched Malfoy's arm, he flinched away from her."

"He's a Death Eater now, isn't he?" Ron assumed.

"Ron, we can't go around calling people things that we are not sure of." Hermione said. "But it still doesn't make sense. I thought Death Eaters had to be older?"

"Maybe Draco has proved his loyalty and worthiness to Voldemort, and now he has his first task, and that was what we saw him trying to do?" Harry said, thoughtfully and out of breath for talking so fast.

"Possibly." Ron said.

"I really hope he isn't." Hermione said. "I think that if Malfoy is now a Death Eater I would think that he was forced into it."

"Hermione, how could you think that?" Ron said, his brows furrowed. "He is a Malfoy. His whole family is loyal to Voldemort. That means that he chose to be a Death Eater. Don't be so naive."

"I do not care what you think, Ron. I do not think that he would choose to be one. Who would willingly do such a thing? It would only be out of one of three things. Fear, coercion, or being forced. And I bet Malfoy has all three of those things piled on his shoulders."

Ron and Harry sat there stunned.

"Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" Hermione asked, sadly. "Unfortunately," Harry said, trying to give Hermione a comforting smile, still confused as to her explanation about Malfoy. "Yes."

"Everyone is just scared about Voldemort's next move, everyone is just living in fear." Hermione said sadly. Harry hugged her warmly and stayed sitting next to her on her bed.

"If anything does happen, Hermione, I'll be there to protect you." Ron said, showing a weak smile.

"I will too, Hermione." Harry added.

"Thanks." Hermione said. "But it is Harry we should be protecting. Voldemort wants Harry, not me."

"Yes, that's true." Harry agreed. "But, Voldemort always gets through to the people he wants dead, by hurting the ones they care about."

Hermione looked, upsettingly, out of the window. Rain fell down the window, looking like tears. She knew that the Wizarding World was changing desperately fast, and not in a good way.

The trio snuggled down under their duvets, contemplating whether to be cautious or excited for the new year.

Hermione woke up startled. Hearing pecking against the window had awakened her from her deep sleep.

Walking carefully around the other two beds, she unlatched the window, and a huge waft of wind blew in and the pouring rain. Trying to pull the owl into the house, Hermione realised it was not budging and just took the letter out of the owl's beak. She shut the window, which had caused her to start shivering, and she did not want to wake up the boys.

Sitting back down on her bed, Hermione examined the letter. There was no indication of who it was from, or where it had come from. Sensing from the weight, it was not a Howler, and who would she get a Howler from anyway?

Noticing no signs of peculiarity, Hermione decided to open it. She brought out the letter, which was neatly folded up. She read the letter, and looked confused because it only said:

I am sorry.


	5. CHAPTER 5

The 'I am sorry' letter from the early hours of the morning was still weighing on Hermione's mind. She could not think about anyone that it could be from. No one needed to apologise for anything, for anything that she could think of.

Still tired from having a very restless night, Harry and Ron began to stir as they had set an alarm for 9 o'clock in order to make sure they could get on the train early.

Hermione yawned loudly. "Why are you so tired?" Ron asked.

"I don't know really..."

"Did I hear you get up last night, and go by the window?" Harry said.

"Um. No. Why?"

"I thought I heard someone move around. I must be mistaken. Anyway, let's get ready for school."

After saying goodbye to Molly and Arthur, Hermione and Ron and the station, they boarded the Hogwarts Express at 10:45 precisely. Like last year, Harry could not be with them as they had to make their way to the Prefect carriage.

On entering the Prefect carriage, they saw Gabriel Truman, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot at a table talking. Cedric Diggory would have been seated with them a year ago, but after what happened two years ago, Hufflepuff has not been the same. Hermione felt the sadness wash over her. She was friends with Cedric, maybe even more than friends - but that is another story.

They also saw Penelope Clearwater, Marcus Turner, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil seated at the Ravenclaw table silently. Padma gave a quick smile to Hermione, yet turned away when she saw Ron. Padma and her sister Pavarti had still not forgiven Harry and Ron for how they treated them at the Yule Ball.

The Slytherin table was empty, which was a relief, as Hermione and Ron were not in the mood to deal with them right now.

They seated themselves at the Gryffindor table and talked about the new year until Professor McGonagall came in greeting the prefects.

"Good morning." Professor McGonagall said. "Are we all here?"

Everyone turned to look at the Slytherin table, where none of the students had turned up yet.

"I don't even know why Dumbledore picked them out of all Slytherins to be prefects." Professor McGonagall muttered under her breath. "Anyway as you know, you will be continuing your posts as prefects. After the Sorting Ceremony and Feast, you will take the first-year to their common rooms, and-"

Professor McGonagall was abruptly cut off when Draco Malfoy and his fellow Slytherin Prefects, of which included Pansy Parkinson, strode in with an air of disgust as they looked around the carriage. They seated themselves at their table but did not turn to face Professor McGonagall to listen to her.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Professor McGonagall said, raising her eyebrows and looking directly at Draco. "You will be having more responsibility around the school, and I believe that you will all act in a way that is sensible and be a role-model to the younger years. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Professor." Hermione said, blushing a little as the others just nodded. The Slytherins burst out laughing like a pack of hyenas.

"Don't worry about them, Hermione." Ron reassured her across the table. "They're gonna be the ones who are booted out of the Prefect position."

Being Prefects, Hermione and Ron had to patrol the Gryffindor carriages for trouble. From their experience of last year on the train, the Gryffindor students were relatively sensible but may have to be asked to be quieter if they get too loud.

As their task was only for an hour, the pair chatted for most of the time and only saw Harry, Luna and Neville briefly as they were not supposed to talk to their friends.

On entering the Prefect carriage after their shift had finished, two Hufflepuffs noticed them and made their way out to patrol the carriage as it was their round now.

"Hey, Padma." Hermione waved, walking over to the Ravenclaw table. "How was your summer?"

"Quite conflicted really." Padma confessed. "My parents did not know whether to send Pavarti and I back to Hogwarts."

"Well, Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place, while Dumbledore is here especially." Hermione told her.

"True yet now Voldemort's back, no one truly knows what he is really capable of." Padma explained. "Plus, my parents do worry a lot about Pavarti and I's safety."

"We will all be perfectly fine with Dumbledore still at Hogwarts!" Hermione reassured.

"And we've got Harry-" Ron interjected.

Padma gave him a vicious glare and rolled her eyes. Hermione laughed and said good-bye to Padma as Ron and her walked over to Hannah Abbot.

"Hi, Hermione." Hannah greeted. "Oh, hi Ron."

"Hi, Hannah. How was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"It was alright." Hannah explained. "My family and I went abroad to America to try and get away from all this nonsense."

"What was the atmosphere like over there?" Hermione questioned.

"They acknowledge the sudden presence of Voldemort, but they weren't as worried as we are over here."

"Strange." Hermione pondered. "I wonder why?"

"Maybe Voldemort is not as great of a threat as he is over here, or maybe there are not as many Death Eater attacks over there?" Hermione suggested.

"For a Hufflepuff," Rob interrupted. "You actually have good ideas."

Hannah gasped and looked a little sad. Hermione comforted her and then turned back to Ron. "People who are less intelligent are not always sent to Hufflepuff." Hermione snapped smartly. "By the way, you act sometimes like you should be in Hufflepuff because of the traits you associate it with."

Hannah let out a small giggle. "C'mon Ronald. Let's go to the Gryffindor table. See you later Hannah."

"Bye Hermione!"

Hermione and Ron walked over to the Gryffindor table, while Hermione scolded him. "How could you Ronald?"

"I didn't mean it like that...I was being nice." Ron said, disgraced. "Anyway, haven't you seen the time?"

"Yes, we can go and see Harry now." Hermione said cheerfully, with a tone of regret. "We did leave him quite abruptly though. We did not even say good-bye."

"Why are you worrying?" Ron laughed. "We're going to see him now anyway!"

The pair laughed as they made their way out of the Prefect carriage. The Slytherin's were nowhere to be seen, which wasn't a surprise.

On making their way back to the Gryffindor carriage, they were stopped multiple times by other house students, who asked for their help. After a while, Ron got fed up and shouted at a first-year, and sent her running off crying. Hermione scowled at him until they found the carriage that Harry was in.

"Harry-" Hermione said opening the door of the compartment, before being interrupted by Professor Flitwick.

"Ah! Hermione, Ronald." Professor Flitwick called troubled. "There's a few girls, second-years, crying in the bathroom. Hermione could you go and help them out. And...er...Ronald, could you go and tell Professor McGonagall that a smoke bomb has gone off in the Slytherin carriage?"

"Yes, of course, Professor Flitwick." Hermione replied.

Ron groaned and Hermione glared at him. "Fine." Ron moaned reluctantly.

As the journey came to a close, Hermione and Ron met up and gathered their things from the Prefects carriage.

On exiting the train, Hermione looked around, trying to spot Harry through the mass of students swarming around them.

"Where is he?" Hermione said to Ron worriedly.

"Don't worry," Ron reassured. "He's probably already off the platform."

Walking towards the end of the platform, lighted by the falling evening sun, Hermione saw Hagrid. "Ron, 'Ermione." Hagrid boomed.

"Hello, Hagrid." Hermione greeted politely. "I'm just wondering if you have seen Harry walk past already?"

"Can't say I 'ave." Hagrid replied. "Sorry 'Ermione."

"It's ok Hagrid." Hermione replied unconvincingly.

6th years were brought to the castle by carriages, so Hermione and Ron boarded a carriage with Dean, Ginny, Hannah and Neville.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, interrupting Ginny and Dean's conversation. Ginny smiled at her. "Hey, what's up?"

"Um, have you seen Harry around?"

"No, why?" Ginny questioned suspiciously.

"The last time I saw him was when he invited me to join him in the carriage with Neville and Luna, but I had to go and meet Dean." Ginny replied.

Hermione turned away from the rest in the carriage and gazed into the closing darkness of the forest, that the carriages were driving through.

The hope of seeing Harry at the Sorting Ceremony spurred Hermione on for the rest of the trip. Feeling worn-out and exhausted from her Prefect duties, she fell asleep for the remainder of the journey, only to be shaken awake by Ron when they had reached Hogwarts.

"Hey, Hermione! Wake up, we're here."

Opening her eyes, Hermione realised how dark it had got. Jumping down from the carriage, Hermione and Ron caught up with Neville and Hannah as they made their way to the castle.

Intimidating yet incredible, Hogwarts Castle loomed above them high up on the hill. The views were stunning yet no one was noticing it, due to the hurry of teachers persisting that the students walk briskly.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Neville knew truly why, but the others only had a faint idea. The four knew that Voldemort could strike at any time and as Hogwarts was the safest place on earth, the teachers had orders from Professor Dumbledore to protect the students from harm at all costs.

On entering the Great Hall, Hermione gazed up to see the illusion of the sky on the ceiling of the hall, with hovering candles lighting up the room, that she had read about in Hogwarts: A History before the start of her first year. The teachers were all seated on the raised platform. Professor Dumbledore stood at his podium, waiting for all the students to take their seats.

Hermione said good-bye to Hannah, as she went to seat herself at the Hufflepuff table. Harry was nowhere to be seen and that caused a sickly feeling in Hermione's stomach. Feeling uncomfortable with the missing presence of Harry, she squirmed uncontrollably in her seat. Ron rested his hand on her shoulder which caused her nausea to ease and to regain her concentration.

"Good evening everyone." Professor Dumbledore announced. "Hope you all had an enjoyable summer and a well-deserved rest."

Once Dumbledore's opening speech had been said, Argus Filch opened up the huge doors and Professor McGonagall with the first years strode in some looking confident, others unsure.

After the first-years had been sorted and congratulated by their fellow housemates, Professor Dumbledore turned his attention to the concern of the majority of his students in the room.

"Just before the summer, there was an attack at the Ministry of Magic." Professor Dumbledore began. "This was due to a former student of ours, Tom Riddle, more commonly known as Voldemort."

Muttered voices whispered amongst the Great Hall.

"I am glad to say that Voldemort has been weakened, but there is still a threat that he may attack. That is why it is safer for you to stay here and when you are told certain rules, they are for your own safety!" Professor Dumbledore explained.

Hermione looked at Ginny, Neville and Ron cautiously, all thinking the same thing.

"I am also glad to see that the students that were involved in the attack are all...here and well."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes locked with Hermione's and seemed to question where Harry was, but all Hermione could do was shrug her shoulders.

"Anyway, welcome back, work hard, and enjoy the school year." Professor Dumbledore finished. "Let the feast begin!"

The four dining tables were lined with every type of food you can imagine, from mashed potato to sausages wrapped in bacon.

Hermione perched on the edge of her seat, waiting nervously for Harry to arrive. Ron started to fill up his plate with anything he could find and munched it down, then he took his goblet and clumsily drank that down as well. Hermione clapped him on the back of his head.

"Hey!" Ron cried out. "What was that for?"

"How can you be sitting there, pretending like nothing's happening?" Hermione cried. "Our god-damn friend is missing and there you are stuffing your face like you haven't eaten in months!"

Ron looked at her astounded. Ginny smiled at Hermione, while Dean, Neville and Seamus gave her a thumbs up. She gave them a weak smile.

About ten minutes later, the dinner plates disappeared and were replaced with a wide array of desserts. As Ron was about to dig into his apple crumble, the Great Hall's doors were opened but an angry-faced Filch with Mrs Norris at his feet. Harry strolled in, much to Hermione's delight. Yet the delight was taken away when she saw him holding up a tissue to his bleeding nose. Harry was followed in by Luna, who joined the Ravenclaw table.

"Why is it that every time I see Harry he's covered in blood?" Ginny questioned rhetorically.

Harry sat down between Hermione and Ginny; Ginny took the tissue from his nose and started dabbing it herself until he winced in pain and left him alone. He gave her a kind smile but turned towards his two best friends to see Hermione's face looking worriedly at him.

"Where have you been!?"


End file.
